


Five First Dates

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein events conspire against Our Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Dates

**  
~~The Pineview Hotel~~   
**

By mutual agreement, their weekend of ghost-busting, although it did result in their relationship and involved food, drinks, and kissing, does not count as their official first date. Anything involving violence and the threat of death was right out, as far as Becky was concerned; Chuck was uncomfortable with it as the official start of their relationship due to lingering worries about Becky's crush on Sam.

 **  
~~Red Robin Roller Rink~~   
**

Rescuing kittens sounds like a good idea.

Rescuing kittens probably is a good idea.

Moving the kittens of a witch's familiar was a very, very bad idea and resulted in an irritated mama cat and a pissed off witch. A pissed off witch whose night with her bowling league has been interrupted resulted in being turned into kittens themselves, the fixing of which annoyed the Harvelles to no end.

Turns out having a guardian angel shouting in their ears didn't result in a happy hunters.

 **  
~~Chili's and AMC Movie 16~~   
**

It's hard to go on a date when channeling visions and frantically typing. Becky left him a freezer full of ice cream and a fridge full of food and didn't press when he pretended not to cry.

 **  
~~Picnic~~   
**

Cloud watching - awesome.

Gryphon watching - not awesome.

Becky smiled and said that it would add verisimilitude to her next casefic. Chuck debated how to translate the disaster to fmylife.com vernacular.

 **Chuck's House**

Becky showed up on Chuck's door with several bags of Indian take-out. Chuck supplied the movie selection, chocolate cake, and a nice bottle of red wine. They watched Zombie Boom IV, ate a ridiculous amount of food, and made up drinking games for the Zombie Boom series. They fell asleep intertwined on the couch and woke up the next morning with cricks in their necks and terrible morning breath.

It was perfect.


End file.
